


Undertale: Tribonal

by hinnuh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ghost Penis, Multi, Stuffing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinnuh/pseuds/hinnuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first writing~ My spousal unit wanted me to try my hand at writing Undertale fics since I just finished the game. Consists of both skeleton brothers and involves stuffing both of their dicks into one hole. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale: Tribonal

“SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! 

GET OUT OF BED IT’S ALMOST DINNER TIME!

I MADE SPAGHETTI!”

“ok.”

Sans sits up in his bed as Papyrus slams the door shut. He stretches and then turns, sitting up in the bed and turning his head backward. “get up, kid. he’s gone.” You sit up, using the messy blankies on his bed to cover your upper body.   
“God dammit, why do I keep risking this with you, Sans?” the chubby skeleton looks at you and shrugs, his right eye turning blue for a moment as he laughs to himself. “you’re the one that came into my room last night ‘on accident’.” you look down at yourself and sigh, realizing your weakness for sans’ cool guy routine has finally caught up to you. If you kept this up any longer Papyrus would be sure to find out. Perhaps it was time to call it off with your boyfriend’s brother. “Look, Sans, as much fun as I had last night I just can’t bring myself to… you know, do it anymore. For Papyrus.” Sans stands up and slides into his shorts and tosses his jacket on as well. “that’s up to you.” muttered the now dressed skeleton as he slid his hands into his jacket pockets and made his way out of the room, leaving the door slightly cracked as he went downstairs, immediately as the door was opened you could already hear the chaos that was Papyrus making dinner. Loud clanking of metal against other types of materials along with frantic singing to the theme that normally plays whenever Papyrus challenges someone to a battle so that he can capture them. Only heard by you, ironically.

You eventually find the strength to get out of bed, letting your feet hit the wooden floor with a thump. “Hm,” you thought to yourself as you rummaged about the room in search for your clothes, “Sans is right. This is all up to me. If I keep going to see him… Do I really want him more than Papyrus…?” 

Fully dressed you decide to finally descend downstairs, the smell of Papyrus’ only known dish wafting your direction. You can hear the sound of metal being firmly planted onto the wooden table in the kitchen as you make your way closer to it. Sans looks up at you and waves, “about time, kid.” proclaimed the shorter brother. You give Sans a mocking glare as you straightened up your shirt and sat down on one of the chairs. Papyrus happily marched over to your location and gently placed a plate of his most edible spaghetti yet in front of you. The smell of food gave you such a relaxed feeling after your brain has been tossing around so many ideas. You immediately dig in, tossing large bites of spaghetti into your mouth, letting out moans of pleasure as the food slid down your throat. Sans looked over at you, laughing softly and giving you a wink, hinting that this isn't the first time you've made that noise. You blush and look back down at your plate. Papyrus screeches happily and sits down beside you, “YOU REALLY LIKE IT THAT MUCH???” asked the taller skeleton brother in response to your positive reaction to his cooking. Nodding at him you give him a large smile, a long noodle hanging from your mouth. Sans stands up as he finishes his meal, rubbing his stomach area as if he were full. “gonna watch tv.” you finished your meal as well and stood up to give Papyrus a kiss. He held onto you tightly, telling you how happy you make him. You smile and turn your head to the side, you look at Sans as he waves at you again and gives you another generous wink. 

Later, after dinner, the lights were turned off in the living room. You found yourself cuddled up to Papyrus underneath a blanket while a MTT-Brand sponsored movie about pies was playing rather loudly. You nuzzled up against Papyrus and smiled, your thoughts drifting away as you close your eyes. Shortly after falling asleep against your tall, bony boyfriend you begin to feel something tickle your feet. You quickly open one eye to see that Sans is wiggling his bony fingers around in circles, using some sort of blue magic to tickle your feet. Not amused, you simply kick his shoulder, knocking him over. “SANS! SANS ARE YOU ALRIGHT???” asked Papyrus, sitting up and leaning over to look down at his fallen brother. Sans slowly stands up and laughs to himself whilst shrugging, “i’m fine. going upstairs for a while.” You have placed a rather reluctant look on your face as you stood up, turning to face Papyrus, “I think I’m going to go check up on Sans…” Papyrus nods to your words and turns back to the television and loudly begins laughing, “THAT’S A CAKE, NOT A PIE!!!”

You make your way inside of Sans’ room once more. Closing the door behind you. You walk over to the skeleton’s bed and sigh. You sit down and look over to him with a blush on your face. “Sans, why were you… playing with my toes?” Sans laughs again, standing up. He places his hands on your shoulders and closes his eyes. “i need you. right now.” You begin shivering, wanting to push Sans away but you felt a strange force holding you in place. Without another word the skeleton uses a blue magic to push you onto your back. You gasp at his action and find that your hands and feet have been pinned to the bed. Sans crawls on top of you, pressing his teeth against your neck and breathing cold breath onto your skin. Gentle moans begin to escape your lips as he fiddles with your pants, sliding them down onto your ankles, kicking them off with his feet. “won’t be needing these.” muttered Sans as he stares into your eyes with his blue glowing eye that fueled his magic. Sans then slides down and grips your panties, sliding them down your legs and pulling them off of your ankles. He stares straight at your mostly moist pussy and laughs softly as he magically conjures a wet blue tongue and presses it up against your wet pussy, licking it rather roughly. You wanna cover your mouth to muffle your screams but realize a little too late that your hands are still bound by magic. Sans reverts to his original form and stumbles about, you too attempt to get back to a normal situation but it appears to be too late. Papyrus enters the room abruptly, swinging the door open as if bursting from a burning building. “SANS ARE YOU---” Papyrus stands in the doorway, his heroic stance slowly morphing into a saddened slouch. The expression on his face becomes somewhat sad as he tilts his head, confused. “WHAT’S GOING ON HERE???” Papyrus asked, looking at Sans and then over to you. You cross your legs and attempt to cover yourself in an attempt to make the situation less awkward. Sans takes a stand and walks over to his brother. “look, man, i was just teaching her something for your… birthday.” Papyrus quickly become much happier and began squealing, “IT’S MY BIRTHDAY??!!” Sans nods and shrugs, slowly turning his head to look at you as sweat runs down his forehead. Forgetting that you were naked from the waist down you jump up from the bed and trot over to the brothers, wrapping your arms around Papyrus’ waist, “Yeah! It’s for you, Paps!” Papyrus then blushes and looks down at you, noticing your smooth legs and begins to shiver a little bit. You step back a little and curl your toes, blushing brightly and shyly looking up at your boyfriend. “D-Do you want me to get dressed…?” you asked him. Sans’ grin appears to have somehow gotten bigger as he stares at you struggle in front of his brother. Papyrus shakes his head and grins at you. “NO… NO. ACTUALLY… I LIKE IT.” Out of desperation, you back up and sit back on Sans’ bed and smiles up at Papyrus, your knees spread apart a bit. Papyrus slowly makes his way over to you and leans over you, unknowing he conjures up an orange dick made of magic and gently prods it up against your wet hole. You lean forward and wrap your arms around Papyrus’ back, smiling up at him. He slowly moves his hips forward, his length gently forcing inside of you. You begin to moan Papyrus’ name, flicking your head back in pleasure as the taller skeleton brother thrusts in and out of you. Sans grows impatient and eventually reverts back to his older idea. Standing in the corner of the room Sans’ eye has began to power up once again. The chubby skeleton began to wiggle some of his fingers, conjuring a blue dick once more, however, in a different place. You instantly felt as if someone had stuffed something thick inside of your pussy. Papyrus seems to not be phased by the extra obstacle inside of you and keeps up his speed, all the meanwhile Sans leans against the wall of the room, his face turning flushed as he moves his glowing hand forward and back, causing the obvious extra dick inside of you to move in and out in tandem with Papyrus. Your breathing turns heavier as you slam your arms down onto the bed, clenching the sheets with your nails as you hold back your ear-piercing screams. Not too much long after Papyrus begins to speed up you find yourself getting weak. Your legs tremble against the tall skeleton. You look up at him with large, love-filled eyes as Papyrus shivers madly and climaxes inside of you, filling your moist, stuffed pussy with his juices. He slowly backs away from you, nearly falling over until he gently leans back onto a bean bag chair in the corner of the room. Sans glances over and notices his brother sitting down on the other side of the room. His brother looks over at you, flashing his eye at you. Sans leans over you and gets his mouth near your ear and begins to whisper, “i know you liked having us both inside of you.” His words send a sharp feeling down your spine, still feeling him inside of you causes you to cum all over his length. He grunts quietly in your ear and climaxes inside of you, his juices oozing out of you and onto the bed sheets as he climbs off of you and reverts himself to normal, taking away his magic. You feel his dick leave your pussy giving you a moment to breath after being overstimulated by your two favorite people. You turn over, breathing heavily as you shiver in the cold room. Sans walks over and covers you up, giving you a toothy kiss on the cheek as he leaves the room, “gonna grab you some water.” His words felt so comforting. Your eyes slowly shut and you fell asleep. It was much easier to sleep knowing that they both loved you more than you ever knew.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, my first writing. Hope it tickles your... somethings.


End file.
